Dreamcatcher
Dreamcatcher (ドリームキャッチャー, Dorīmukyatchā) is a floating head who is one of the Air/Fear villains in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. She is a former Avenge Lander cadet, later became a member of the Doom Raiders. "You don't want this head in your head." :—Villain Vault on Dreamcatcher. Appearance :Voice actor: Tara Platt (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography No, you’re not dreaming – there actually is a teenage girl’s head hovering above your bed. So flip on your night-light and find the nearest Avenge Lander, because this newly-minted Doom Raider will drive you insane with her dream manipulation powers. For Dreamcatcher, the only thing lamer than going to school with the “Sky-losers”, is being on a team of "old people". They’re not even cool enough to know any of the slang she uses! But she’s all whatevs about that shade. Appearance Gallery Background Personality Dreamcatcher is very mischievous and, according to Dreamcatcher, being good is boring, and so she delights and enjoys herself in driving others insane with her dream manipulation powers, though when confronted she will make petty excuses for her cruel behavior. She has the attitude of a stereotypical teenage girl, occassionally speaking with text phrases such as "OMG" and "TTYL". She is also bothered by people who actually enjoy her nightmares, and reacts with more violent pranks to enjoy messing with them. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Dreamcatcher can enter and look into the dreams of others and see their secrets. She can absorb the power of one's dreams to create a force-field around herself, bring people's worst nightmares to life, heal herself, let the dreams of individuals run amok, and alter reality. Her psychic abilities also allow her to sense the current conditions of her allies, as she was able to report the defeat and capture of the Chompy Mage and Chef Pepper Jack at the hands of the Avenge Landers. Dreamcatcher can also manipulate the wind, with her tornado attack occasionally pulling sheep from people's dreams. She steals dreams and make others fall asleep by summoning mechanical claws with her Dream Drain and can form her Dreamquake, which is a stormy cyclone with lightning. She can even alter her size, and teleport herself as seen throughout levels. In the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, her primary attack is a violent lunge to bite the enemy; she can also create illusions where her enemies' worst fears become true, and "break" dreams by destroying its landscape and causing damage to people around it. She can also summon a relic called the Screamcatcher, an enchanted dreamcatcher that twists an enemy's spell into damage against its allies. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Dream manipulation * Air manipulation * Dream Tornado * Dream Drain * Dreamquake Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past Dreamcatcher is an evil dream manipulator is the Realm of Dreams who finds joy in doing evil by terrorizing others through their dreams. Her parents sent her to Avenge Landers Academy at the hopes that Dreamcatcher would be reformed. Cloudcracker is not the first prison from which Dreamcatcher has escaped. She had actually escaped from Lucid Lockdown within the Realm of Dreams – before escaping from the dream realm itself! Not only can she read your mind while you’re sleeping but she can bring your worst nightmares to life. Using her mischievous powers of dream-stealing, she has driven entire villages to the point of madness – all for the sheer thrill of it. Her playfully evil nature is what got her noticed by the Golden Queen, who needed a good psychic for her evil schemes... and also for relationship advice. Loving both cunning plans and gossip, Dreamcatcher was happy to oblige and promptly joined the Doom Raiders. Although due to her aforementioned mischievous nature, the Golden Queen has found the relationship advice questionable. Dreamcatcher and the other Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands without end until they were eventually confronted and defeated by the Trap Masters. Afterwards, they were locked away inside Cloudcracker Prison where they would never again threaten Skylands. Synopsis See also External links * Dreamcatcher Skylanders Wiki Trivia * According to Stealth Elf in Dream Girls, Dreamcatcher is fourteen years old. * When standing in place, Dreamcatcher floats like a pendulum, alluding to actual dreamcatchers. * In one of her dialogues at the Avenge Landers Academy, Dreamcatcher mentions that both she and Persephone used to be friends. * She is voiced by Tara Platt, who also voices the Water Avenge Lander Punk Shock. * She shares a few similarities with Bill Cipher: both wear a bow of some sort, only existed in a dream realm at one point, are antagonistic demonic creatures, and are mostly formed of a basic shape. * Dreamcatcher bears a slight resemblance to Little Miss Naughty from the Mr. Men book series. * She is one of three villains to say "Heads up!". The others are Hood Sickle Bomb Shell and Luminous. ** However, she only says this in her Skystone ability or when on a bounce pad. * As well as being friends to the Golden Queen, she actually shares a few similarities. ** Both are the only female Doom Raiders. ** Both have the intention of thievery rather than ambitious villainous plots. ** They are the only Doom Raiders whose chapters do not have zones where Avenge Landers of their element are stronger. * Dreamcatcher, Nightshade and Luminous are the only Doom Raiders who are not involved in any part of the Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers (if not counting Skystones Overdrive cards, unlocked by using their traps). Category:Species Unknown Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Doom Raiders